


Prompt 13: Crime

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [13]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hartley is a dork, I, Know, M/M, Other - Freeform, Prompt: Crime, Tags, and Barry is an even bigger one, but cute, don't, put, should, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is just going to the mall to get something for Iris and Eddie when he gets held hostage by a certain glasses wearing young man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 13: Crime

Barry sighed as he walked. He was heading towards the mall to pick up Eddie a birthday present along with the one Iris had gotten him since the other didn’t want him finding out. As he entered the doors he noted that it wasn’t that bad, the advantage of going on a weekday. He had just picked up his present when the screaming started. People ran which way and that but before he could actually do anything he was grabbed by the arm.

“Be good and keep quiet and you won’t get hurt.” Barry turned widened eyes to a familiar glasses wearing young man. Hartley Rathaway or the Pied Piper. Hartley dragged him along, blasting every once in a while to add to the confusion. All Barry could do was allow himself to be dragged along. That didn’t stop him from making things difficult. It was as Hartley randomly aimed in a direction that Barry saw the young children and yanked his arm upward instead which caused the glass to shatter. He then found himself slammed against the wall.

“I said be good and you wouldn’t get hurt.”

“You almost hit children!” Hartley started at him for a few seconds before allowing a smirk to appear on his face.

“Cute. Fine I won’t punish you this time, but try something like that again and I will.” Barry was then dragged into the security room. The cops had been disabled earlier, leaving it clear. Hartley let Barry go.

“Try to get out and you will be in a lot of trouble.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Why should I tell you?” Hartley countered as he sat in one of the chairs, his fingers flying across the keyboard, “Just be glad you’re here and not out there.”

“What are you planning?” panic was clear in the tall brunette’s voice. Hartley merely smirked in response.

“Let’s just say they better start running faster.”

“You can’t!’ Turning to face the other Hartley just looked at him.

“Hmm, maybe I won’t if…” He stood up and moved closer to Barry who took a step back.

“If what?”

“Okay I won’t do anything _if_ you kiss me.” Barry blinked at him dumbly.

“Kiss?”

“Yeah, just one kiss and I’ll stop everything and just walk out.” Barry bit his lip, his face heating up at the thought. He gave a nod and leant forward. Hartley met him halfway. The shorter of the two began to move his lips. Barry responded hesitantly. A soft whimper escaped as Hartley ran his tongue against the seam of Barry’s lips. The two continued until Barry’s lungs reminded him that he did in fact need air. Panting softly as they broke apart. It was sometime before green eyes fluttered back open. Hartley was finishing on the computer as Barry was still slumped against the wall.

“Done, now I will be taking my leave.” As the villain made his way towards the door Hartley paused to kiss Barry one more time. He pulled back, a smirk on his face.

“Bye Flash. It’s been fun. I look forward to _next_ time.” With that Hartley walked out. Eyes huge in shock Barry felt his legs give out under him. Hartley had known. Hartley knew he was the Flash. Barry’s face burned a darker red as he remembered the kiss. He wasn’t sure about how he felt with the flutter of excitement about the next time they met. As of now he still had birthday presents to get. So with that he got up and left the room in a daze

**Author's Note:**

> It's late and I'm tired. That's my excuse if this sucks because the letters are blurring


End file.
